Meeting Enemies
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Claire was found in the forest, now Charlie is plotting revenge. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Ethan

A/N: Another LOST story, but who could get tired of LOST? This takes place before Ethan was killed and might not follow the plot of the show in later chapters but I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST. I know most of us wish we did but there is a slim chance that could happen(well at least to me)**

* * *

The waves steadily crashed against the shore. Most would think the sound of crashing waves was soothing but this was so annoying to the survivors on the island. They heard the sound repetitivly. It was like the ticking of a clock and it seemed almost in time. Claire sat down on the beach, watching the waves. She didn't know why no one watched them. It was all new to her. She didn't remember anything. She didn't remember watching the waves or the plane crashing. She didn't remember even being captured. All she remembered was the plane. Charlie tried his hardest to get her to remember but right now he seemed to be out of it. He just seemed to give up on her. She didn't needed his help anyway, well at least she thought she didn't. Her blonde hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze. The breeze wasn't the best thing since they were on an island. Claire felt as if she was being watched. Ever since she came here, she did. She figured it was Charlie but why didn't he just talk to her? Claire gave a sigh and stood up slowly. She slowly moved up to the caves. There sat Charlie, drawing or writing something on salvaged paper. Claire sat down beside him.

"Hello Charlie," Claire said, looking at him with a smile.

"Uh... hey Claire," Charlie said, not looking up.

"Whatcha doing?" Claire asked as she leaned over to look.

"I'm drawing. It's a plan."

"What for?"

"To kill Ethan."

"The man who captured me?"

"Yeah, the man who bloody captured you."

"Oh... well what do you plan to do?"

"Kill him. What else?"

Claire sighed. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She stood up and Jack came up to you.

"How is everything going?" Jack asked. "Remember anything?"

"Not really. I just feel really pregnant."

"You should be due soon," Jack said as he walked away.

Nobody really talked to her. Everyone avoided her. After all, Ethan wanted her. The only person who would talk to her was Charlie. He wasn't doing much of that right now. Claire laid down on her sheets. She closed her eyes.

Soon, she woke up. She couldn't sleep very well. She guessed it was because of the baby. Charlie still sat there. She walked over to him.

"Do you want to walk with me?" she asked him.

"Nah... I have to plan this," he said, not looking up.

"Is this all you do?"

"Huh?" he asked not really paying attention.

"Do you just plot revenge?"

"No... but he..."

"I don't need you to defend me right now! I'm fine. That man is not attacking is he? No! Just leave me alone with this!" Claire yelled and Charlie looked up at her as she stormed into the forest.

"Claire! Wait!" Charlie said, scrambling up.

He followed after her, which was not very hard to do. He grabbed her arm. She tried to wriggle free but she couldn't get out of his grip. It was like a death grip. She looked into his eyes.

"You can't go out here! Ethan..." Charlie started.

"What about me?" a voice said as a man walked into the area.

"Ethan..." Charlie growled.

"Long time. I thought you were dead, Charlie. And look who's with you. Who would have thought?" the man sneered.

"Is this what it was like?" Claire whispered.

"What do you mean?" Charlie whispered back.

"Terrifying."

"Yeah. Bloody terrifying, love," Charlie replied.

They stood close to each other as Ethan advanced on them.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is alright. Hopefully it will get better. It just popped into my mind and I'm a little tired so it might drag a bit. Well anyway, please RR! 


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie and Claire

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.**

* * *

"Leave us alone," Charlie said in a whisper. 

Ethan smirked. "Why should I? You have what I want. I can get what I want."

Charlie put his arm around Claire. She squirmed but then stood still. She shook in his arms. Ethan walked up and tried to pull her away from him. Charlie punched at him and hit Ethan in the jaw. Ethan staggered back and then laughed. The laugh was cold and it made them shiver. Ethan advanced closer before Charlie could do anything. All they saw after that was darkness.  
-  
Claire's eyes opened. All she saw was black, pitch black. She tried to move her arms but she felt her hands bound behind her back. It burnt when she tried to struggle with them. By her hands she felt another rope and she grabbed it. She pulled it and there was a yell.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm not going with you!" came a male's voice.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Claire asked.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Charlie asked. He sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Is this how it was before? Frightening and tied up?"

"Yeah. Exactly like this. If it goes like last time, they'll find me dead and you gone."

"Youwere dead because of me?" she asked.

"Ethan hung me. Jack cameand brought me back to life. It was surprising when they found you in the jungle."

"At least you're here with me so you can tell me what happened last time."

"Oh...I'm of no use," Charlie said. If she could have seen him, she would have saw him blush.

"You are of use. You actually remembered what happened last time. I'm clueless. I don't remember that man. He seems evil."

"He is. He's a bloody bastard."

Claire smiled. "Really? What happened last time that makes him one?"

"Well, you were having false labor and I went to get Jack but I was concerned about you so I got Ethan to get Jack. Ethan never came with Jack but came alone. He took us and I think Jack said that they found Ethan. Ethan said he would kill one of us and he killed me and went off with you. I think he mad you lose your mind," Charlie explained.

"Oh," was all Claire could say.

"This is like a stupid soap. Not that I watch them or anything," Charlie said quickly.

Claire giggled. "Really? How so?"

"Well we both get taken and I get killed but I still live. You are found and have amnesia."

"That does sound like a soap opera."

"Yup. This is the bloody soap we were destined to play a part in. It had to revolve around us."

Claire thought about it. She felt someone move closer her. She knew it had to be Charlie because she could feel the rope in between them with a lot of slack.

"Before I lost my memory...were we a...were we a couple here on the island?" sheasked.

"Well, I do really like you. I don't think we were a couple though. You never really told me how you felt," Charlie said. He wasn't going to bring up that he read her diary.

"In my diary," she started. Charlie chuckled inwardly. Claire continued, "It said that I really liked you."

"It did now?"

"Yeah... it did."

If Charlie could have moved his arms, he would have held her hand. He leaned in close to her. She felt his body press agaisnt hers. It was almost like he could see her. She felt his lips brush against hers. She smiled and the moment seemed to last forever. Still, it ended to quick and roughly. Claire felt rough hand pull them apart.

"We don't need a love fest. We need to get moving. Your friends had started the search last night. They couldbe on the trail. Get up," Ethan barked. He didn't need to tell them to get up, he just pulled them up. "You'll need to see to move, for now. Don't want the child to get hurt."

"When did you care about the child?" Charlie spat.

Ethan laughed. It sent shivers down their spines. "It's a _special_ child. That's why."

He removed their blindfold and gagged them with their blindfolds. Claire looked over at Charlie. She could see Charlie's corners of his mouth form a smile. She tried to smile back but it was hard. _So this was what it was like. Hard and rough but at least I have someone to share it with_, Claire thought. She felt Ethan tug on the rope so they would start to move.

* * *

A/N: We all love moments between Charlie and Claire(well maybe not all of us). The moments are always so cute(usually to me they are). Thanks to my reviewers: CCLover4ever and Leolyn Greenleaf.I apreciate them! Thanks again! RR! 


	3. Chapter 3: The forming of a search party

**Disclaimer: If I had one wish, I would wish I owned LOST(or maybe just some of the hot guys...) but I don't have a wish and I don't own LOST.**

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is not a C/C chapter. But we need people to go and find them. I promise the next chapter will have them!

* * *

Jack was finishing examining the old man complaining of rashes. Jack sighed and told him there was nothing to worry about. As Jack stood up, he thought about checking on Claire. He needed to see if she was ok. Jack looked around the caves. She was no where to be seen. He looked on the beach and he still couldn't find her. Jack was starting to get worried. He walked up to Hurley. 

"Have you seen Claire?" Jack asked the big man.

"Last I saw her, she was talking Charlie," Hurley replied.

"Well, have you seen Charlie?"

"Last I saw him was this morning."

"So you haven't seen either of them as of now?"

"No man."

Jack pauses as he thinks. "You... didn't see what happened to them after they talked?"

"Uh...now I remember! Claire and Charlie went into the forest!" Hurley said almost in an excited tone but Jack's face paled. "Oh..that's a bad thing."

"What's a bad thing, Doc?" a voice came as someone passed by.

Jack looked over at the man. "Sawyer, what are you doing up here?"

"Can't I come and get my medicine? So, what's up Doc?" Sawyer asked.

"Charlie and Claire are missing," Hurley said before Jack could say anything.

"Oh? Again? Just can't seem to keep an eye on them, huh?" Sawyer said with a smirk.

Jack glared at Sawyer as he clenched his fists. "Have you seen them?"

"Nope. Ethan's probably..."Sawyer started but Jack as in action.

Jack took off into the forest. Sawyer shook his head with a smirk and leaned against a tree. He was just going to let the doctor work out his own problems. He knew Jack would come back and ask for a search party and some how he would have to come along. He watched as Hurley found Locke and soon Kate, Sayid and Boone were off into the jungle after Jack.  
-

Jack was panting as he rounded a few trees. They looked a bit familar to him but everything did in a jungle. He leaned against one, trying to breathe. He knew he should keep running but he needed a break. He heard someone coming. He looked over in the direction as he drew one of Locke's knives he had on him. Out of the brush came Locke who was followed by Kate and a few others.

"You are still easy to follow," Locke said.

"We need to find them again," Jack said.

"I know but we need to get you some supplies," Kate said.

"No. We need to go now," Jack said.

"Jack, the sun will set soon," Sayid said.

"I don't care. I just want to find them," Jack replied. "You can come if you want."

Locke sighed. "Fine but you should..."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not heading back to camp without Charlie and Claire."

"Listen to him Jack," Kate said.

"No. Let's just track them, ok?" Jack said stubbornly.

Locke looked at the ground. He traced it with his fingers at a few places. "They been here. Not long ago either. A few hours at the least but it looks like they are moving fast by the footprints. They should be safe for now."

"For now is not good enough, we don't know what Ethan will do. He has her back and she is way closer to giving birth," Jack said with ashakeof his head.

"We might want to head back to camp for now andcome back in the morning. Weneed weapons,"Kate said. "You know which weapons.

Jack nodded. "Fine."

They turned back and headed towards the caves. For now Charlie and Clairewould have to wait. Jack wasn't so sure like the others if they would be alright but Locke seemed ok about. It was like heknew there was nothing wrong like they would suddenly appear by morning.Jack pulled out the suitcase and unlocked it. He pulled out the four guns. He needed to decide who to give them to. He would take one of course and so would Locke. He would give one to Sayid too. Who would he give the last one to? He sighed as he headed down to the beach.

Soon Jack, Locke, Sayid, Kate and Sawyer were all trekking through the jungle. They all had the guns that were supplied. All they needed to do was find Ethan. They were on the trail right now. It was a pretty clear trail. Hopefully it was the trail that led to Charlie and Claire.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again that there is no Charlie and Claire! Just wait for the next chapter! Still R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4: In the jungle and trying to d...

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the other chapters**

**A/N:** Chapter full of Charlie and Claire!

* * *

There was a tug on the rope. 

Another tug on the rope and then another and another. That was all Charlie felt anymore. His wrists were raw from the struggling and the tugging. The sides of his mouth were cracked and dry from the gag. He had nothing to eat except small pieces of fruit and he knew he gagged a few times. His eyes opened and he would have rubbed him if he could have moved his hands. There in front of him was Ethan, the person who kidnapped him and Claire twice. Beside him was Claire, who was tired and dirty and pregnant as ever. She would give birth anytime now and Ethan wanted that baby. He would do anything to get it. That is why he kidnapped Claire. He only needed Claire. She was the one carrying the child. Charlie just got in the way everytime he tried. It was Charlie's fault she got kidnapped anyway.

Another tug on the rope pulled him out of his thoughts. He scrambled to his feet as Ethan pulled them away, practically pulling both of them along. There no hope what so ever. No one would come for them this time. Well, at least Charlie thought that. His eyes drifted over to Claire who looked on the verge of tears.

"MmmhmmmMmm..." Charlie tried to speak through the gag but no words came out.

Ethan looked back at him. "Why are you trying to speak?" he barked at Charlie.

Charlie shrugged and looked back at Claire. There around her feet was a puddle. Ethan's face had a look of suprise but it quickly changed. He pushed Charlie down and Claire could do nothing but lower herself to the ground, too. He untied Charlie's bonds and put them around his ankles. First thing Charlie did was untie his gag.

"You are delivering the baby!" Ethan ordered.

"But you want the baby and I'm not a doctor," Charlie replied.

"I have to watch for you friends," Ethan muttered angerly.

Charlie looked atClaire and untied her gag. She let out a scream.

"SHUT UP!" Ethan yelled at her.

"Shh...it's ok, love. We'll deliver this baby," Charlie said softly.

"But Jack...," Claire started before she screamed again.

"Jack is not here. Um... push or do what you need to so the baby will come out."

"Charlie..." Claire said and he looked into her eyes. There was intense pain in them.

"C'mon Claire. Push and breath."

Ethan kept watching them while his eyes stayed fixed on the jungle.

"Charlie...untie...my hands," Clairre said in between gasps.

Charlie scrambled over to her and untied her hands. She moved her hands to get the feeling back. Charlie went back to his position. He tried to coach her through it as best as he could.

"How...much longer!" Claire screamed.

"I don't know. I'm guessing soon," Charlie said.

"Just hurry it up," Ethan growled.

After more pushing and screaming, Charlie thought he saw something.

"I see the head!" he said with a smile. "Just a few more, I think.

"Charlie! Claire!" came a call.

"Jack!" Charlie shouted and Ethan put a knife to Charlie's neck.

"If you come closer, I'll kill him and his body will probably hurt both Claire and the baby!" Ethan shouted as Jack came into view.

Jack stopped in his steps. He saw Claire on the ground and Charlie on his knees, holding in his hands his shirt. He probably took it off to clean he baby with. Ethan stood, glaring at the others as if he would hurt Charlie even if they breathed.

"Just don't hurt them!" Jack shouted and Sawyer aimed his gun.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I finally updated. It is a little shorter than some of my chapters but it will do. R&R! 


End file.
